


On the Playground/May I recommend a few books?

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, They are both autistic, implied that Remy and Emile are Patton’s dads, kiddo au, request from my discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Logan and Patton meet for the first time. Cuteness ensues.Request from Sanders_Sides 💙💙💜❤️💚💛Logicality kiddo au
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 13





	On the Playground/May I recommend a few books?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanders_sides💙💙💜❤️💚💛 on Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanders_sides%F0%9F%92%99%F0%9F%92%99%F0%9F%92%9C%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F%F0%9F%92%9A%F0%9F%92%9B+on+Discord).



> Hello! If you have a request, join my Discord! My Discord ID is cocobian6#9325, so ask me for access! Currently taking fanfiction requests

“What’s that book you’re reading?”

Carefully tapping on the other young boy’s shoulder, Patton sat, making sure there was enough room between them so it wouldn’t be too awkward. The other boy simply turned ever so slightly so as not to take his head out of his book. 

“The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. It’s a good book. I was thinking of finishing a chapter of it today during recess hour, but it looks like since you are here, I can’t finish the chapter I wanted to finish when I wanted to finish it. What did you want, anyway?”

Patton looked back at the other boy. 

“Well,my parents say the easiest way to make friends is to start a conversation with them! So I wanted to be your friend! Besides, this time is meant for interaction! At least that’s what Dad says…”

The boy looked back at Patton. 

“Funny. My parents said the same thing. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have a confidante or two.”

He puts his hand out for Patton to shake. 

“Logan Berry.”

Patton takes it. 

“Patton Picani! Nice to meet you, Logan!”

Logan takes a deep breath. 

“I have a whole bookshelf if you want to borrow from it. Some books I simply can’t part with, but there are a few… less valuable ones I could potentially lend you.”

Patton smiles. 

“We’re going to be such great friends! Don’t you think, Logan?”

Logan responds simply with a small smile.

“Yeah. I think this will be the start of a great friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a project I am working on with a friend for Thomas Sanders! Would love it if you sent fanart, cosplay, cool pictures of anything Thomas Sanders related to rohdecoco6@gmail.com or to thomassandersproject@gmail.com. We’re putting together a video thanking Thomas for all he has done for us as a community, and would love if you spread the word! We also need people to sing Forbidden Fruit by Thomas Sanders, if anyone’s interested.  
> There. Ad done!


End file.
